My Beautiful Past
by goolhara
Summary: Sehun selalu berpikir jika dua orang saling mencintai maka itu sudah cukup untuk jaminan suatu hubungan. Namun sekarang dia tahu, ternyata cinta saja tidaklah cukup. Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun. KaiHun pair. BL. 2S.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Beautiful Past**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Others**

 **Genre : Angst , Romance**

 **Chapter : 1/2**

 **A/N : Hi There babies ^^. Ini Juga salah satu ff remake aku sendiri. Ini project trilogi _dulunya_. But i'll see what i would do sama KaiHun ver. _Fiction_ ini sama sekali ga terinspirasi dri lagunya mba' Diva KD yg Cobalah Untuk Setia BUT kemaren pas aku ngedit fic ini tanpa sengaja dengerin itu lagu dan somehow jdi eek bgt. **

**\- Author Point of View -**

 **BRAKKK…**

Suara pintu mobil yang dibanting cukup keras oleh Sehun membuat Jongin menoleh padanya heran. Wajah Sehun tampak tidak nyaman dilihat. Datar tanpa ekspresi menunjukan kalau dia benar-benar sedang _bad mood_. Sehun melangkah mendahului Jongin masuk kedalam rumah mereka yang cukup besar dan nyaman. Rumah yang sudah Sehun tempati 2 tahun terakhir ini. Jongin buru-buru mengunci pintu mobil dan menyusul kekasihnya masuk. Sepertinya mereka perlu bicara.

" Sayang." Panggil Jongin tapi Sehun tidak menjawab.

Dia hanya diam menuju kedapur, menuangkan sebotol air dingin ke gelas dan meneguknya sampai habis dengan ekspresi yang masih datar tanpa mengacuhkan keberadaan Jongin di dekatnya sedikitpun.

" Sehun kau kenapa sih?" Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menatapnya heran. Sehun hanya mendengus pelan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Jongin yang kembali menyusulnya.

" Ok, cukup. Katakan padaku kenapa sikapmu seperti ini?" Jongin menarik lengan Sehun dan menatapnya tajam. Sehun balas menatap Jongin nanar tapi mulutnya tetap tak terbuka sedikitpun.

 **\- Sehun Point of View -**

" Sehun kau kenapa sih?" Jongin berjalan mendekatiku, bisa kurasakan kalau saat ini dia sedang menatapku heran. Aku hanya mendengus pelan dan berjalan menuju kamar kami meninggalkannya yang kembali menyusulku beberapa detik kemudian.

" Ok, cukup. Katakan padaku kenapa sikapmu seperti ini?" Jongin menarik lenganku dan menatapku tajam. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya nanar tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirku. Hatiku rasanya ingin menjerit kencang mendengar pertanyaannya, batinku rasanya sudah menangis sesengukan saat ini. Bahkan dia tak sadar apa yang membuatku bersikap seperti ini padanya, apa dia sama sekali tidak bisa memahami perasaanku?

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Kau mau duduk dimana Sehunie?" Tanya Jongin lembut._

 _"_ _Disana saja bagaimana?" Aku menunjuk satu sudut di dalam cafe favoritku dan Jongin._

 _"_ _Apapun untukmu sayang." Jongin menyetujui dan langsung menarik tanganku untuk duduk disana. Aku duduk setelah Jongin menarikkan kursi untukku kemudian dia duduk diseberangku._

 _"_ _Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Jongin._

 _"_ _Seperti biasa saja." Jawabku lembut._

 _"_ _Dua beef lasagna, satu lemon tea dan satu frappucino." Pesan Jongin pada pelayan yang melayani meja kami. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan kami dan pergi setelah memberikan kami senyum komersilnya._

 _"_ _Sudah lama kita tidak makan disini ya." Ujar Jongin sambil menggenggam tanganku diatas meja._

 _"_ _Itu kan karena kau selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Aku tersenyum menatapnya._

 _"_ _Maaf. Aku janji akan mengurangi pekerjaanku dan lebih meluangkan waktu untukmu." Ujar Jongin dengan senyum termanis yang dia punya._

 _Rasanya hatiku langsung lumer melihat senyumnya. Senyumnya memang indah sekali semua gadis normal dan bahkan pria sepertiku pun pasti akan bertekuk lutut begitu melihat senyumnya yang menawan. Omong-omong, aku senang sekali hari ini. Ini adalah kencan pertama kami selama empat bulan terakhir. Akhir-akhir ini Jongin memang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Statusnya sebagai pengacara kondang dari firma terkenal memang membuatnya tak pernah sepi job bahkan terkadang terlalu berlebihan sampai-sampai dia tak punya banyak waktu untukku. Tapi aku berusaha mengerti itu dan aku bisa memakluminya._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Aku terbangun dari lamunanku saat telapak tangan Jongin yang hangat dan lebar menyentuh pipiku pelan. Aku tersenyum lembut menatapnya kemudian menggeleng perlahan._

 _"_ _Kau tidak sedang memikirkan laki-laki lain kan?" Tanyanya curiga. Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya._

 _"_ _Memang masih ada tempat kosong dihatiku? Kurasa kau dengan serakahnya sudah menempati semua seluk hatiku." Jawabku setengah bercanda._

 _Jongin tertawa kemudian mengacak rambutku penuh sayang. Rasanya bahagia sekali kalau hubungan kami bisa terus seperti ini tanpa harus ada pertengkaran atau kesalahpahaman diantara kami. Tapi apa mungkin itu semua terjadi?_

 _"_ _Jongin?" Satu suara kembali membuatku terbangun dari lamunan._

 _Kuangkat kepalaku dan kudapati seorang gadis dengan tanktop pink dan rok mini putih tengah berdiri disamping Jongin. Mereka berdua tampak saling memandang dengan kaget._

 _"_ _Krystal?"_

 _"_ _Oh my god. Apa kabarmu? Lama tak berjumpa dan kau makin tampan saja. Ya Tuhan, aku merindukanmu Kim Jongin." Gadis itu berseru senang dan langsung memeluk Jongin erat-erat seakan tak melihat tangan Jongin yang sedang menggenggam erat tanganku atau bahkan dengan kehadiranku disini._

 _"_ _Dan kau tetap tak berubah nona Krystal Jung. Masih seperti dulu." Jongin dengan ringannya melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku dan membalas pelukan gadis yang dipanggilnya Krystal itu._

 _Aku terpana melihat pemandangan didepanku. Aku rasa aku normal kalau saat ini hatiku terasa sakit, mataku terasa panas dan aku merasa cemburu. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak akan sakit hati melihat kekasihnya berpelukan dengan orang lain didepan mata kepalanya sendiri?_

 _"_ _Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Jonginie. Aku menyesal waktu itu kita putus seandainya saja—"_

 _"_ _Hei, sudahlah. Itu sudah lewat." Potong Jongin kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka._

 _"_ _Baiklah. Mmmmh, dia siapa?" Tanya gadis itu saat_ _ **akhirnya**_ _dia menyadari keberadaanku._

 _"_ _Oh Sehun." Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan tetap berusaha tersenyum manis walau sebenarnya hatiku sudah meringis perih. Gadis itu membalas uluran tanganku dengan tak acuh._

 _"_ _Dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Krystal lagi._ _Jongin hanya mengangguk._

 _"_ _Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf aku mengganggu. " Ujar Krystal sambil menatapku sinis. Aku berusaha bersikap sebaik mungkin makanya aku hanya balas menatapnya datar._

 _"_ _Nomorku masih sama. Kapan-kapan telpon aku ya." Ujarnya sambil mengedip nakal kearah Jongin. Memberikan ciuman sekilas di satu sisi pipi Jongin sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kami. Jongin tertawa kecil kemudian mengangguk pelan kearahnya dan tetap memandangi punggung mantan kekasihnya sampai dia benar-benar hilang dari pandangan kami. Baru setelah itulah dia berbalik menatapku dan tersenyum lebar._

 _"_ _Ayo kita makan." Ujarnya tenang seakan kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi._

 ** _End of flashback_**

Jongin masih menatapku tajam dan aku masih belum mau membuka mulutku. Sekali lagi, selama empat tahun aku bersamanya, aku berharap kalau dia akan menemukan jawaban ini sendiri. Berharap akhirnya dia menyadari kesalahannya, dan berharap akhirnya dia memahami perasaanku. Tapi ternyata sekali lagi harapanku harus terhempas sia-sia karena Jongin masih belum menyadari kesalahannya. Dia tidak bisa memahami perasaanku atau tidak mau memahami perasaanku aku juga tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu saat ini dia hanya diam menatapku tajam dan menuntut jawaban yang harus keluar dari bibirku.

" Kau tidak tahu kenapa aku marah?" Ujarku akhirnya. Jongin menggeleng pelan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sungguh aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengannya tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

" Tidak bisakah kau instropeksi dirimu sendiri Jongin?" Ujarku pelan. Dahi Jongin mengernyit tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti perkataanku.

Aku mendesah berat. Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku membicarakan ini dengannya. Sudah cukup aku menahan perasaanku sendiri, sudah cukup aku menekan rasa sabarku dengan mengharapkan kesadarannya.

" Tidakkah kau merasa memeluk mantan kekasihmu di depan kekasihmu sendiri itu adalah salah?" Tanyaku.

" Tidakkah kau pikirkan kalau aku akan sakit hati melihatnya? Tidak pernahkah kau coba pahami perasaanku?" Tanyaku lagi.

" Kau cemburu?" Jongin mendengus pelan.

" Iya. Dan ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya Kim Jongin. Aku tahu kau lelaki tampan yang populer dan baik hati dengan puluhan mantan pacar dan ratusan penggemar dalam hidupmu dan aku coba mengerti itu. Aku coba untuk tidak menganggap serius setiap sms-sms centil dari para teman wanitamu. Aku coba untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan wangi parfum berbeda yang sering menempel dikemejamu. Aku coba untuk tetap percaya padamu walau aku melihatmu tetap bersikap mesra dengan mantan-mantan pacarmu." Ujarku dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. "Tapi pernahkah kau coba untuk mengerti perasaanku Jongin? Pernahkah—sedikit saja kau coba untuk mengerti aku? Pernahkah sedikit saja kau hargai perasaanku?" Setetes air mata mulai jatuh diwajahku tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

" Empat tahun. Selama itu aku menahan ini. Selama itu aku berharap kau akan sadar dengan sikapmu itu tapi ternyata tidak." Bisikku.

" Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" Ujar Jongin datar.

" Karena aku mengharapkanmu menyadarinya Jongin. Aku berharap kau mengerti perasaanku tanpa aku harus mengatakannya padamu."

" Kau keterlaluan." Desis Jongin tajam.

" Apa?" Aku terpaku dengan reaksi yang Jongin berikan.

" Kau keterlaluan Oh Sehun. Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? kau tidak percaya padaku? Walau aku bersikap baik dengan banyak gadis bukan berarti aku jatuh hati dengan mereka. Bukan berarti aku selingkuh dengan mereka. Kenapa kau berpikir yang macam-macam?" Ujarnya dengan nada tinggi.

" Aku tidak berpikir macam-macam Jonginah. Aku hanya merasa sedih karena kau tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku." Balasku masih berusaha tenang.

" Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" Timpal Jongin tak mau kalah.

" Sepertinya hal seperti ini tidak perlu dikatakan Jongin. Cukup kesadaran yang membuat ini bisa dimengerti."

" Kau tidak bisa mengatakan seperti itu Sehun. Aku bukan paranormal yang bisa segitu mudahnya mengerti perasaanmu." Hentak Jongin.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya dan hanya bisa menatapnya dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. Kenapa Jongin selalu seperti ini? Kenapa dia benar-benar tidak mau mengerti perasaanku? Apa aku salah kalau aku memintanya sedikit menghargai perasaanku? Apa aku salah karena mengharapkannya menyadari ini? Aku sudah lelah dengan perasaan ini. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan ini dengannya agar batinku tidak tersiksa lagi. Bukannya malah bertengkar seperti ini. Bukan ini yang aku harapkan.

" Sudahlah Jongin. Aku lelah." Ujarku pelan sambil menghapus air mataku perlahan. Aku kembali berjalan masuk ke kamar kami untuk menenangkan diriku. Aku mencoba menyudahi topik ini dan kembali mengalah seperti biasanya. Kalau pembicaraan ini tidak cepat ditutup pertengkaran kami pasti akan semakin besar dan aku tidak mau itu.

 **\- Author Point of View -**

" Apa maksudmu? Tadi tiba-tiba kau membicarakan masalah ini dan sekarang kau menghentikannya begitu saja?" Ujar Jongin semakin marah. Sehun kini diam terduduk dikasur seraya memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Dia merasa lelah sekali dengan sikap Jongin dan pembicaraan ini.

" Bukan begitu—"

" Lalu apa? Kau minta aku memahamimu tapi kau juga tidak bisa memahamiku? Kau tahu semua masa laluku Sehun. Kau tahu aku selalu putus dengan mantan pacarku dengan baik-baik jadi wajar jika kelak kami bertemu jadi akrab sebagai teman. Toh mereka semua hanya mantan pacar dan kau kekasihku sekarang. Jadi apa yang perlu kau cemburukan?"

" Justru karena mantan pacarlah aku cemburu karena bukan tidak mungkin kau masih punya perasaan dengannya." Jelas Sehun berusaha sabar.

" Jangan konyol ! Kalau aku masih punya perasaan dengan mereka aku sudah memutuskanmu dan kembali ke pelukan salah satu dari mereka." Raung Jongin.

Sehun tersentak dengan kata-kata Jongin. Jantungnya rasanya berhenti berdetak dan hatinya terasa teriris. Sakit sekali rasanya mendengar Jongin bicara dengan nada yang begitu kasar. Apa yang sebenarnya membuat Jongin marah seperti ini? Apa Sehun salah jika dia meminta pengertian Jongin sedikit saja? Sehun tidak minta macam-macam. Demi Tuhan, dia bahkan tidak pernah menuntut apapun pada Jongin dalam empat tahun hubungan mereka. Sehun hanya ingin dimengerti. Hanya itu. Apa itu begitu sulit untuk dilakukan Jongin? Jongin sudah benar-benar marah sekarang dan saat ini Sehun juga sudah sampai pada batas kesabarannya. Sehun tidak bisa lagi mengalah seperti biasanya. Dia lelah. Demi Tuhan, hatinya sudah terlalu sakit dengan semua ini.

" Aku lelah Jongin. Aku lelah bertengkar seperti ini terus. Lebih baik— Lebih baik kita putus saja." Ujar Sehun pelan tapi masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Jongin.

Jongin terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Sehun. Pria tampan itu hanya menatap Sehun lekat-lekat dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sementara Sehun sendiri menghindari tatapan Jongin karena sibuk menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah.

" Baik." Suara Jongin memecah keheningan yang tercipta lama diantara mereka.

" Kita putus. "

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/N : Reviews, Subscribes and followers are love. Till next time babies ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Beautiful Past**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Others**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance**

 **Chapter : 2/2**

 **\- Author Point of View -**

" Baik. Kita putus." Jawab Jongin datar.

Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan Jongin. Matanya membulat kaget dan hatinya serasa dihantam batu besar membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan sulit mengambil nafas. Jongin memandang Sehun sebentar sebelum pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Sehun sendirian didalam kamar mereka.

Tangis Sehun pecah begitu pintu kamar terutup rapat. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir deras tanpa bisa dia kendalikan lagi. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat dan napasnya pun terasa sesak. Sehun merasa sakit sekali. Segampang itu Jongin menerima permintaanya. Bagaimana bisa? Apa hubungan mereka tidak ada artinya dimata Jongin? Apa Sehun tidak cukup berharga untuk dia pertahankan? Berbagai macam emosi mengisi hatinya saat ini. Da kesal sekali pada Jongin. Dia marah sekali pada Jongin. Dia terkejut dengan sikap Jongin, tapi dia juga sedih karena kehilangan Jongin.

" Kenapa aku harus menangis? Kenapa air mataku harus turun? Toh dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi—jadi kenapa aku harus sedih kehilangan dia? Padahal aku yang minta putus tapi kenapa hatiku terasa begitu sakit." Bisik Sehun disela tangisnya.

" Tapi—aku masih mencintaimu Jongin. Aku begitu mencintaimu. T-tapi aku juga tidak sanggup kalau harus terus begini. Aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk terus bertengkar denganmu. Aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk terus mengalah padamu. Aku lelah. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti kegelisahanku? Aku takut—kehilanganmu. A-aku takut kau meninggalkanku karena orang lain-dan itu semua karena sikapmu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya? Kenapa sekarangpun kau bersikap seperti ini? Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah aku yang salah atas semua ini? Kenapa? Kenapa kita harus putus? Seharusnya kau minta maaf padaku. Seharusnya kau membujukku agar tidak marah padamu. Tapi kenapa kau malah mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu? Kenapa Jongin? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kenapa kau bisa begitu mudahnya menyetujui permintaanku? Kenapa—" Sehun meraung ditengah kesunyian kamarnya.

Pria cantik itu terus terisak kencang sampai tubuh kurusnya gemetar karena isakannya. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sekeliling kamar meski pandangannya terasa kabur karena air mata yang mengalir deras.

Kamar yang sudah dia tempati selama dua tahun ini, kamar tempat dia menemani Jongin setiap malamnya. Yang memberinya banyak kenangan, yang menyimpan setiap kemesraannya dengan Jongin, yang dulu selalu terasa hangat karena cinta mereka berdua sekarang terasa begitu dingin.

Sehun menatap foto Jongin dan dirinya di atas meja nakas, foto itu jelas-jelas menunjukan kebahagian. Jongin tampak sedang menggigit pipi Sehun dengan gemas sementara Sehun berusaha tersenyum meski matanya meringis sakit. Dan tanpa Sehun sadari air matanya kembali bergulir turun. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan itu, tidak ada lagi kemesraan itu. Sehun mengambil foto dalam bingkai kayu itu dan kembali terisak. Benarkah empat tahun yang mereka lewati bersama akan berakhir begitu saja? Sekali permintaan putus dari Sehun dan semuanya akan selesai? Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar mereka. Berharap Jongin akan menyeruak masuk dan minta maaf padanya menarik semua kata-katanya dan meminta Sehun untuk tetap bersamanya. Bagaimanapun empat tahun hubungan mereka tidak mungkin berakhir begitu saja. Jongin pasti akan mencoba mempertahankannya kan?

5 menit.

10 menit.

30 menit.

1 jam.

3 jam Sehun habiskan dengan terduduk diranjang dan terus menatapi pintu, tapi Jongin tak kunjung muncul.

Sehun mengerang putus asa dalam tangisnya. Dia benar-benar kecewa. Harapannya untuk berbaikan dengan Jongin pupus sudah. Jongin tidak mendatanginya. Mungkin Jongin memang sudah tidak mencintai Sehun lagi. Mungkin dia benar-benar sudah tidak menginginkan hubungan ini. Mungkin sebenarnya Jongin memang sudah bosan dengan Sehun. Mungkin Jongin memang ingin berpisah dengannya. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan perlahan ke arah lemari dan mengambil kopernya. Pria cantik itu mulai mengepak barang-barangnya. Tangannya gemetar saat memasukan baju-bajunya kedalam koper. Tangisnya tak pernah sedikitpun berhenti. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Mengingat setiap kenangan-kenangan yang pernah mereka lalui bersama. Mengingat semua hal yang pernah mereka lakukan dalam empat tahun ini. Satu jam kemudian Sehun selesai mengepak barangnya. Sudah tak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk tetap tinggal disini. Dulu Jongin yang mengundangnya tinggal disini memasuki dua tahun hubungan mereka saat Jongin meminta Sehun untuk menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius lagi dengannya. Ya Tuhan, bahkan baru beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka _akhirnya_ mulai membicarakan pernikahan.

Tapi sekarang...

" Mungkin kita memang harus berakhir seperti ini. Mungkin kita memang tidak berjodoh." Sehun kembali terduduk di ranjang dan menatap fotonya dengan Jongin yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

" Tapi aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu." Air mata kembali mengaliri pipi Sehun entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Sehun membuka mulutnya lagi tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya isak tangisnya saja yang terdengar. Sehun menarik napas pelan berusaha untuk tenang. Dia tidak boleh terlihat terpuruk di depan Jongin. Bagaimanapun dialah yang mengakhiri hubungan ini.

" Terimakasih karena kau pernah mencintaiku. Terimakasih untuk semua yang kau berikan padaku selama ini Jongin. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan itu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Sehun tahu dia tampak seperti pecundang saat ini karena menyampaikan perasaanya pada sebingkai foto yang tak akan mampu menjawabnya tapi dia melakukan ini karena dia tahu bahwa dia tak akan sanggup untuk mengatakan ini semua di hadapan Jongin. Pemuda itu menghapus semua air matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia bangkit berdiri menyeret kopernya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sehun menoleh sekali lagi menatap kamar mereka saat tangannya menyentuh _handle_ , memperhatikan seluruh isi kamar yang pernah menjadi saksi kisah cinta mereka, sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar.

Sehun berjalan pelan, batinnya berkecamuk. Dia tidak ingin pergi dari sini dan meninggalkan Jongin tapi sudah tak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk tetap tinggal disini. Jongin sudah tidak menginginkannya. Dengan berat hati Sehun kembali berjalan.

Melewati ruang tamu, langkahnya terhenti seketika saat mendapati Jongin tengah terduduk di salah satu sofa dan menatap lurus kedepan. Air mata Sehun sudah kembali mendesak keluar tapi dia berusaha menahannya. Dia tidak ingin menangis didepan Jongin. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Jika Jongin tidak lagi menginginkannya maka Sehun tak akan mengemis cinta Jongin. Sebesar apapun cintanya pada pria berkulit coklat itu, Sehun masih punya harga diri. Sehun membuka mulutnya rasanya banyak sekali yang ingin dia katakan pada Jongin tapi rasa sesak didadanya menahan semua itu.

" Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Ujar Sehun dengan suara tercekat kemudian berjalan melewati mantan kekasihnya. Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan sementara Jongin tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

Sehun berjalan gontai keluar rumah. Saat dia sampai digerbang, Sehun menoleh untuk yang kesekian kalinya berharap Jongin akan keluar dan menyusulnya. Menahannya agar dia tidak pergi meninggalkan Jongin tapi itu semua tetap tak terjadi. Sehun menghela napas, berat sekali rasanya meninggalkan rumah ini.

" Selamat tinggal Jonginie." Ujarnya kemudian benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan sepenggal kenangan indahnya yang yang masih duduk tak beranjak di dalam sana.

########################################################################

 **TING-TONG-TING-TONG...**

" Sayang, ada yang datang" Teriak Taeyong dari ruang TV. Yuta keluar dari kamar dengan malas.

" Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membukakan pintunya?" Dumel Yuta sambil berjalan menuju pintu sementara Taeyong hanya cengar-cengir mendengar dumelan istrinya. Yuta membuka pintu dan matanya langsung membulat kaget begitu melihat kakanya berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang sangat menyedihkan.

" Sehun _hyung_ , ada ap—" Belum sempat Yuta menyelesaikan pertanyannya Sehun sudah menghambur kepelukannya dan menangis sesengukan membuat Yuta bertambah bingung.

" _Hyung_ ada apa? Kenapa menangis? _Hyung_ ada apa sebenarnya?" Ujar Yuta lembut sambil mengusap kepala Sehun dan menuntunnya masuk kedalam rumah sementara Sehun semakin terisak kencang di bahu Yuta

" Sayang siapa yang datang— Oh, Sehun _hyung?_ Apa yang terjadi?" Taeyong langsung berdiri panik begitu melihat istrinya membawa masuk kakak iparnya yang bersimbah air mata. Taeyong dengan sigap membantu Yuta mendudukan Sehun di sofa kemudian pergi kedapur mengambil minum untuk Sehun.

" _Hyung_ , sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Yuta hati-hati saat tangis Sehun mulai berhenti. Sehun hanya menatap kosong gelas didepannya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

" Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau jawab. Apa Jongin _hyung_ tahu kau ada disini?" Tanya Yuta lagi dan Sehun masih membisu.

" Aku akan memberitahu Jongin _hyung_ kalau kau ada disini." Ujar Taeyong seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

" Jangan." Pekik Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Taeyong dan Yuta menatapnya bingung. " Tidak usah memberitahunya."

" Kenapa _hyung_? Sekarang sudah malam nanti Jongin _hyung_ bisa khawatir kalau—"

" Dia tidak akan khawatir." Potong Sehun cepat membuat kedua adiknya semakin menatapnya heran.

" K-kami sudah putus." Lanjut Sehun pelan membuat Yuta dan Taeyong terbelalak lebar.

Rasanya Yuta dan Taeyong tidak bisa percaya dengan perkataan Sehun barusan. Bagaimana bisa mereka putus? Itu tidak mungkin. Padahal mereka berdua selalu terlihat rukun, padahal baru saja dua bulan yang lalu Sehun memberitahukan Yuta bahwa akhirnya, _akhirnya_ Jongin melamarnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang seperti ini?

" _Hyung_ yang benar? Tapi-tapi kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah kalian akan segera menikah? Sebenarnya apa masalahnya?" Yuta memberondong Sehun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyannya.

Yuta benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Jongin dan Sehun putus. Mereka sudah lama menjalin cinta, empat tahun! Dan selama itu rasanya Yuta jarang sekali mendengar mereka bertengkar. Malah kalau dipikir sepertinya lebih sering Yuta bertengkar dengan Taeyong daripada mereka berdua. Lalu sayang sekali kan kalau hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama itu berakhir begitu saja.

" _Hyung_ —"

" Yu, aku lelah. Bisakah malam ini aku menginap disini?" Potong Sehun lelah membuat Yuta tahu bahwa kakaknya tidak ingin membicarakan masalah ini sekarang dan butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Yuta pun langsung membungkam mulutnya. Dia mengerti Sehun butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

" Tentu saja _hyung_. Ayo kuantar ke kamarmu." Ujar Yuta seraya menggamit lengan Sehun sementara Taeyong mengikuti di belakang sambil membawa koper kakak iparnya.

########################################################################

 **\- Yuta Point of View -**

Belaian lembut Taeyong di kepalaku membuatku terbangun dari lamunan. Kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping dan kudapati wajah tampannya tengah memandangku lembut. Aku bisa menangkap sedikit rasa khawatir dari raut wajahnya. Taeyong menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjang kami dan ikut berbaring disampingku.

" Mencemaskan kakakmu?" Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

" Akupun sebenarnya kaget saat mendengar kalau dia sudah putus dengan Jongin _hyung_. Rasanya benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan berakhir seperti itu. Padahal mereka sangat serasi, tapi mungkin mereka memang tidak berjodoh." Ujar Taeyong. Aku hanya diam menatap langit-langit kamar. Membiarkan anganku melayang kemana-kemana.

" Apa sebenarnya penyebab mereka putus? Aku sangat penasaran. Padahal selama ini mereka selalu baik-baik saja. Kalau ada masalah pun selama ini mereka selalu membicarakannya baik-baik, tapi kenapa sekarang begini? Padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah. Kasihan Sehun _hyung._ Aku yakin dia masih sangat mencintai Jongin _hyung._ Dia tidak berhenti menangis sejak tadi."

Rasanya sakit melihat kakak yang amat kusayangi sakit hati. Sehun _hyung_ adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki sebelum aku menikah dengan Taeyong. Sejak _umma_ dan _appa_ meninggal kami tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Sejak kecil sampai akhirnya aku menikah dialah yang mengurusku. Dia selalu merawatku seperti seorang ibu dan selalu menjagaku seperti seorang ayah tapi juga selalu berbagi seperti seorang sahabat. Aku sangat menyayanginya dan aku tentu sangat sedih melihatnya seperti ini.

" Tae, besok aku harus menemui Jongin _hyung_." Ujarku tiba-tiba.

" Untuk apa?"

" Aku ingin menanyakan kenapa mereka bisa putus dan aku harap aku bisa membuat mereka berbaikan lagi."

" Tidak usah."

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku heran. Tidak mengerti kenapa suamiku melarangku membantu kakakku berbaikan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

" Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi kakakmu. Aku juga tahu kalau kau sangat mengkhwatirkannya dan ingin melihatnya bahagia, tapi kau tidak boleh terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Sehun _hyung_ sudah dewasa, biarkan dia menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan caranya sendiri." Jawab suamiku.

" Tapi aku—"

" Apapun alasanmu. Aku yakin Sehun _hyung_ akan jauh lebih berterimakasih padamu kalau kau tidak mencampuri masalahnya yang satu ini. Masalah perasaan itu sifatnya sangat privasi, jadi jangan berusaha membantunya jika dia tidak meminta bantuanmu. Cukup berikan dia dukungan agar dia bisa bangkit kembali. Itu saja." Nasihat Taeyong membuatku terpekur.

Kuhela napasku lagi dan kutatap wajah suamiku ini. Dia benar. Memang tidak seharusnya aku ikut campur urusan pribadi _hyungku_. Lagipula Sehun _hyung_ juga tidak menceritakan masalahnya lebih detail padaku. Mungkin dia memang tidak ingin masalahnya yang satu ini dicampuri. Jadi sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdoa saja. Berdoa agar Sehun _hyung_ bisa bahagia dengan keputusan apapun yang diambilnya.

########################################################################

 **\- Author Point of View -**

" _Hyung_." Yuta mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sehun.

" Masuklah Yu." Jawab Sehun dari dalam.

" Kau sudah lama bangun _hyung_?" Tanya Yuta lagi dan Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela yang sejak tadi ditatapnya.

Yuta berjalan menuju ranjang dan duduk disamping Sehun. Sehun tetap membisu, sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara, tatapannya pun terasa hampa dan kosong. Yuta juga bisa melihat mata Sehun yang bengkak dan memerah karena terus menangis dan Yuta yakin, walaupun saat ini Sehun sedang menatap jendela tapi pikiran Sehun tengah melayang pada sosok mantan kekasihnya. Yuta menatap kakaknya sedih. Dia tahu perasaan Sehun sekarang ini. Rasanya amat sakit jika kita kehilangan orang yang begitu kita cintai, dan Yuta tahu Sehun mencintai Jongin lebih dari apapun. Yuta tahu sedalam apa perasaan kakaknya untuk pria berkulit coklat itu. Yuta tahu betapa berartinya Jongin bagi Sehun.

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Yuta. Rasanya amat sedih melihat kakaknya terpuruk seperti ini dan tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membantunya. Yuta benar-benar merasa tidak berguna.

" _Hyung_ bicaralah sesuatu jangan diam terus seperti ini. Jangan kau simpan semuanya sendiri. Berbagilah denganku _hyung_. Kumohon jangan begini." Yuta tiba-tiba memeluk Sehun erat dan terisak dibahunya. Perlahan Sehun mulai membalas pelukan Yuta dan ikut terisak. Semakin lama isakannya semakin kencang sampai dadanya terasa sesak dan sulit bernapas.

" A-aku mau pergi Yuta. Aku tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi. Aku akan pulang ke Jepang." Ujar Sehun di sela-sela isakannya. Yuta langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

" Kenapa _hyung_? Kenapa berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Yuta berurai air mata.

" Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan Jongin kalau aku terus disini. Aku—"

" Kenapa kau harus melupakannya? Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kalian putus kalau kau masih sangat mencintainya? Kenapa kau ingin pergi kalau kau masih terus memikirkannya? Kenapa kalian tidak bicara baik-baik tentang perasaan kalian? Aku yakin kalau Jongin _hyung_ juga masih mencintaimu." Yuta bertanya bingung.

" Tidak Yuta, tidak. Jongin sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Dia bahkan dengan gampang menerima tawaranku untuk putus dengannya. Dia pasti sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Lagipula aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bersama Jongin. Cinta saja tidak cukup Yuta. Walaupun aku masih mencintainya tapi aku juga lelah dengan sikapnya. Aku lelah dengan semua pertengkaran kami jadi mungkin ini memang jalan terbaik. Mungkin kami memang tidak berjodoh." Isak Sehun kencang.

Yuta menatap kakaknya yang berlinang air mata dengan sedih tapi sedetik kemudian Yuta langsuk menghambur memeluknya, membiarkan dirinya menangis bersama dan ikut merasakan kesedihan kakaknya.

" Cinta saja tidak cukup Yu. Itu tidak cukup."

########################################################################

 ** _A week later..._**

" _Hyung_ apa kau sudah siap?" Kepala Yuta menyembul di balik pintu kamar Sehun, membuat Sehun terbangun dari lamunannya.

Sehun menatap Yuta dan tersenyum manis kemudian mengangguk. Sehun beranjak mengambil koper-kopernya dengan dibantu Yuta. Sebentar kemudian mereka berdua beranjak meninggalkan kamar dan berjalan keluar rumah menyusul Taeyong yang sudah menunggu disamping mobil. Taeyong dengan sigap memasukkan koper-koper Sehun kedalam bagasi dibantu Yuta sementara Sehun hanya berdiri diam memandangi rumah adiknya.

 _'_ _Aku pasti akan merindukan semua ini.'_ Pikir Sehun.

Yuta membelai punggung Sehun lembut membuat Sehun menoleh menatapnya. Yuta menatap kakaknya sendu seakan tak rela kalau kakak semata wayangnya itu pergi meninggalkannya.

" Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Yuta.

" Sudah berapa kali kau menanyakan itu?" Sehun tersenyum kecil pada Yuta kemudian masuk kedalam mobil. Yuta terdiam ditempatnya sampai Taeyong menghampiri dan mengusap kepalanya pelan.

" Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik." Bisik Taeyong pelan. Yuta menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil dan beberapa menit kemudian mobil itu mulai bergerak menjauhi rumah mereka.

Yuta menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat kakaknya dan lagi-lagi hatinya terasa perih saat melihat Sehun hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Wajah Sehun masih sama sedihnya seperti seminggu yang lalu. Yuta sebenarnya tidak mau Sehun pergi ke Jepang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yuta ingin Sehun membereskan semua masalahnya dengan Jongin dulu karena mungkin saja masih ada kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk bersama lagi. Tapi apapun yang Yuta katakan pada Sehun, sama sekali tidak mengubah keputusannya. Sehun tetap ingin pergi ke Jepang. Melupakan Jongin dan semua kenangan-kenangan yang terus mengikutinya.

Yuta juga kecewa dengan Jongin. Karena sudah lebih dari seminggu dari putusnya mereka tapi Jongin seperti tidak ada niatan untuk kembali berbaikan dengan Sehun. Tidak sekalipun Jongin datang atau setidaknya menelpon Yuta untuk menanyakan Sehun. Hal itu jugalah yang membuat Sehun semakin yakin kalau Jongin sudah tidak mencintainya. Yuta mendesah pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan.

 _'_ _Mungkin Taeyong benar. Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik.'_ Bisik Yuta dalam hati.

 **\- Sehun Point of View -**

Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik.

Tidak.

Ini pasti yang terbaik. Untukku dan untuk Jongin. Aku harus meninggalkan Seoul karena hanya dengan ini aku punya alasan untuk melupakannya. Aku harus meninggalkan Seoul agar Yuta tidak perlu mencemaskanku lagi. Aku harus menjauh dari Jongin karena aku mencintainya karena itulah aku harus pergi untuk melupakan Jongin. Aku harus bisa menghapus bayang-bayangnya yang terus mengikutiku. Aku harus meninggalkan semua kenangan yang tersimpan dalam hatiku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kejendela untuk melihat pemandangan di jalan yang kulewati.

Aku pasti akan merindukan semua ini. Suasana Seoul, suasana rumah, Yuta, Taeyong, Jongin. Kuharap Jongin bisa bahagia setelah ini. Kuharap kau bisa menemukan pasangan yang baik yang bisa merawatmu. Yang bisa mengerti mu lebih baik dari aku. Dan kuharap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Aku tidak sanggup bertemu denganmu lagi, Jongin. Karena aku yakin, saat kita bertemu lagi semua rasa cinta yang sudah susah payah kukubur dalam-dalam pasti akan langsung meluap begitu melihat wajahmu.

Aku berjanji, mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha berhenti memikirkanmu. Mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti mencintaimu. Mulai sekarang aku hanya akan menganggapmu sebagai kenangan.

Kenangan terindah yang pernah ada dalam hidupku.

 _"_ _Selamat tinggal cinta…"_

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N : Reviews, subscribes, and followers are very much love. FYI, aku akan buatin sekuelnya dari sisi Jongin. So you babies could hold all the hates bwt Nini till the sequel. Thx so much for coming back babies. I love all of you. Till next time babies, paipai^^**


End file.
